The Kyuubi's Mate
by Kyuubi16
Summary: The Kyuubi no Kitsune Naruto has been admiring a Neko from afar. For years he had yearn to have her for his mate. So one night he decides to just seek her out and claim her as his own.
1. The Kyuubi's Mate

The Kyuubi's Mate

0

NarutoxYugito

0

Dedicated to NarutoxYugito fans and those who actual use my forums like asked.

Also people please use common sense and don't complain about plot. Demons have no real need for romance or stuff like that.

0

Story Begins

0

''Come on Kyuu you still haven't made a move yet…better move fast or she'll be snatched up,'' His tan skin advisor said, once more noting the king's lack of movement.

''I didn't ask you Kuiinshi,'' Replied the blond hair demon king. Kyuubi no Kitsune the ruler of Makai was well earning of his namesake Naruto. A Maelstrom, a force of nature described the damage he left behind during and after battle. Most of his associates were recently finding mates or had found mates and were expecting children.

''I mean come on…you broke it off with Orochi(Anko) of all people…I mean the things she probably did with her tongue…so I mean stop being a pussy and just go claim your mate.''

'

'Why the hell did I choose you as my advisor?'' The kitsune asked more to himself as he walked onto the veranda.

''You were drunk remember?''

''Oh right…that's right…you know what fuck it.'' The blonde said as he leapt off the veranda leaving the sanction of his castle.

0

Lower district

0

In Makai their were several districts based on class and wealth. Depending on the family you were born in you were placed in a certain district. The only way to change that was to prove your place in battle. The strongest demon ruled over the top while the weakest were nothing more then bottom feeders trying to survive. One in particular was turning in her sleep. Her skin was creamy, her lips full, and her golden hair ass length and well kept despite her poor status. She also had a voluptuous body with nice long legs, D-cups, slender hips which were well proportioned with her 5'9 height.

She was unaware that she was the desire, the untouched guilty pleasure of the demon king. Her amber eyes had a claming affect and beauty that rivaled her ears and twin tails. Sense she was a Neko demon her residence was far away from water but as close as the fish market as she could afford. Right now she was where a simple one piece night gown that reached a few inches below her thighs that covered her pink panties. She had just reached he age of two hundred-eighteen(18 human years) and have yet reached the successfulness she dreamed of a little girl.

Naruto had set eyes on her four years ago and kept tabs on her. He couldn't deny himself any longer as it was apparent that the neko was in heat. He could smell it a mile away and made it clear no one was to touch her. He had guards posted along her residence and along the routes she took in her daily routine so they couldn't administer punishment to anyway that would touch his Yugito. Her name just seemed to roll off his tongue.

He stalked forward to her sleeping forward and pulled down the sheets off her sleeping form and sat down the bed. He then began to stroke her cheek as she let out a 'hmm' at his touch as she breathed out causing her chest to rise and inhale causing it to fall. She continued to react as her juices started to slowly flow. Naruto could tell by her reaction she was having an erotic dream and decided to have some fun before marking her.

He softly kissed her lips and they acted accordingly as if she was awake. He trailed down a little lower and kissed her chin. He continued trailing down until he reach the top of her chest; the moans she let out was a pleasing sound to his ears. He shifted his right hand to the top of her night gown and used his nail to slice the material down parallel of her position careful not to cut her. When the outfit well apart her full and perky breasts was revealed to the world.

He leaned over and flick his tongue across the right one.

The result was her moaning and getting wetter. He flicked it again and like magic her nipples began to spark to life as they hardened. He then began to switch between her right and left one as his hands stroke her smooth stomach. His hand then trailed to her nether regions and slowly slid off her last article of clothing and tossed it to the ground. He got of the bed and moved to the edge pulling her legs apart. He took a whiff of her scent and growled softly. As demons they didn't have the same boundaries of human and often did what they please. The higher class demons though did practice restraint as it was undignified to act as savage beasts but when their blood or sex lust took over even the most control demons would loose control. It took all the control he had to not mount the cat girl and to suit her womb with his seed. He already knew the cat girl would be pregnant with his kits at the end of this mating but he wanted to enjoy her.

He let his tongue flicked across her moist walls and could feel her skin tingle through his hands which were currently on her thighs. He lapped up her juices as her body began to shutter on the assault her clit was under by his tongue. In a matter of minutes Yugito arched her back and screamed as her juices squirted out onto Naruto's face. It took her a minute to come down her high until she realized that what she was experiencing was not a dream and someone was taking advantage of her. The normal amber eyes became fierce and cat like as she got ready to burn the perpetrator to ash until she heard.

''Such a naughty Neko, Yugito-chan teasing your King like that.''

She literally froze as she recognized the aura of Makai's ruler. She literally froze with fear as confusion filled her.

''K-Kyuubi-sama,'' She squeaked out as it was the only thing her mind could put together. She nearly screamed out as he caught her hands and held them above her head. She could feel his erection poking at her entrance and assumed that some time earlier whether during his oral assault or during her high that he had discarded his clothing. Though the thing she couldn't understand was why would the King of Makia, the most desired and eligible male be doing in her place trying to mate her. She was nothing special and a peasant compared to most of the females he was surrounded with.

''Do not question why I have chose you…in my eyes you are a Tenshi and I shall have you…I can see your quite capable of carrying some kits which I plan impregnating you with this night,'' He said as she blushed crimson red.

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. She came right up to his next chest and rubbed her head against his chiseled chest. It was no secret that the demon king was a common fantasy for most female demons and Yugito was not exempted.

Naruto then pinched her hip electing a moan from her while taking a whiff of her hair.

Her scent was that of Vanilla and Sushi. Naruto knew the first scent was her natural scent and the last one was affected by what she ate last. He leaned over and kiss her cheek.

Yugito rubbed her breasts against Naruto's chest and moaned.

The kitsune brought his hand to her chest and began to massage her ample chest eliciting a small purr from her as her two tails moved up and down. Her breast were so soft and felt incredible in his hands. He showered her neck with kisses as his tails caressed her body.

Naruto placed a kiss on her lips. Naruto picked her up bridal style and moved off the bed only to bent her over her bed.

Naruto laid his eyes on her supple and round bottom as he lined himself with her opening.

Yugito winced slightly as Naruto entered her. She felt the tip bumped against her Hymen and gripped the end of the bed as he slip out and shoved back in. Yugito gritted her teeth and tears trailed down her eyes. She felt Naruto wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed the back of her neck causing the hairs on her body to literally stand up.

Naruto then slowly thrust in and out of her as he massaged her breasts and pinched the nipples causing her to moan.

"Kyuubi-sama ohh Kammmmmmi that's it FAASSSTEEER!'' She screamed.

The demon king decided to satisfy his mate as he picked up the pace driving into her even faster. He then pulled out and from her whimper he could tell that she was already becoming addicted to his ten inch pole. He flipped her on her back and began to drive into her missionary style causing her to scream. Her legs locked around his hips while her breasts bounced each time their pelvis's connected. They kissed passionately as their coupling kept on escalating. Every few minutes they would let out a hiss/growl as their climaxes rose. Naruto then decided to mark as he sunk his fang into her collar bone.

Yugito let out a silent scream as her walls clamp down on him tool squeezing it and milking it for his seed.

''Y-Yugito!'' He roared as he spurted out his seed.

''Kyuub-sama!'' Yugito moan then screamed as she came hard, her juices splashed on his tool. He orgasm only escalated as the demon king shot a few more loads of his seed which slid across her G-spot triggering another orgasm. Both laid their sweating and satisfied as their coupling came to an end.

The demon king pulled out of Yugito and stood up looking up and down licking his lips. Yugito felt her legs were like jelly and laid there as she looked up at her mate.

''A dump like this isn't suited for the future queen of demons so your moving in with me…Koishii,'' He told her as Yugito felt her heart jump. It was one thing to be chosen by a powerful demon but for him to have any form of feelings for the future bearer of his children was rare and she felt she was truly blessed.

00

Chapter 1

00

Slightly remade to be made into a multi-chapter story.


	2. Returning to the Castle

The Kyuubi's Mate

0

NarutoxYugito

0

Story Begins

0

The domain of Makia was divided into numerous sections. The Kingdoms were divided by their terrain, element, and the primary species living there. In its center of Makia the Konoha sector was one of the areas rich in forest and resources. Though Kyuubi was more or less the undisputed ruler in name as there were many rogue elements and groups that attempted to instigate a coup or even an assassination attempt or two on the blond.

The western area was the most desolate of the area around the kingdom thanks to all the invasion attempts. Even the buildings in the sector of the kingdom reflected this as the buildings were an assortment of grey, brown, and black.

Even if the domain was called Makia wall sorts of creatures lived there. Humans, Elves, Giants, Dwarfs, Orcs, Trolls, Goblins and many other species made up of descendants of migrated creatures remained in the world.

So of course there were many political meetings and dealings between the races as they tried with fail to enforce eternal peace between all the races. But for certain lower class beings like Yugito she of course didn't have much experience in that sort of thing. In fact she was trying her best to keep her current fear restrained.

As she was led through the halls of the castle she could feel the eyes of Naruto's personal guard on her. The eyes of the wolves that seemed to judge her more then anything else.

The wolves grit their teethes in a very intimidating way and looked like they could jump on her at any time to tear her apart. Naruto let loose a menacing burst of his youki reminding his soldiers their place.

Yugito couldn't help but become flush as she felt his arm protectively wrapped around her. His youki that made the others shutter in fear felt like a powerful comforting force, a blanket of sorts that warmed her like she was sitting by a cozy fire. When they arrived to the throne room Yugito let out an impressed gasp. The walls and floor shine of that like pearl and large forest-green drapes hanging from the walls. The room was spacious enough to easily fit in a rather large mob.

In the room were two figures. One was a Kitsune with Russet colored fur and seven tails wearing green and black regal robing and rather thick goatee. The other was a beautiful young woman with peace colored skin and long snow white hair. She was a rose petal kimono with a black slash and her hair done up in the style of a bun.

''Aah Kyuubi-sama I see you're here to greet your fiance.'' the Kitusne said as something akin to rage being to curl through Naruto.

''What the hell is the meaning of this Shido?'' the Kyuubi demanded as if there was one thing he didn't like was someone challenging his authority.

"Kyuubi-sama I was only thinking of the best for our kingdom. We are on the verge of a war with the Kingdom of Lightning and Ice and you have as of yet secured your line.''

''How I go about my line is none of your business Shido! You overstepped your authority in arranging an engagement for me. I for one have already mated so whatever little game you had in mind comes to an end now.''

''I have no idea what you're talking about Kyuubi-sama, but surely you must be joking? A Neko? How could you willingly stain the royal line?''

''Whom I choose as my mate is no longer the issue. I have chosen and I am making it clear that if you continue to question my judgement I will have you tried for treason. Am I clear?'' Naruto was in no mood to get into a battle of wits with Shido as he was anxious to get back to his mate.

Shido took notice of this and decided that for now he would submit and wait to see how the situation would play out and see if the Neko would be of any use to him. ''Of course Kyuubi-sama.'' _The fool would allow a **hybrid **to be born as his successor? Or maybe I can arrange an accident of sorts for the little neko trash? Kyuub I would need someone to turn to and Maiko would be that perfect someone. Once she births his child I'll rid of both parents and that other adviser and become the aid to the last of the royal child; with a child whose heritage connects with three lines it's just a matter of manipulating the fool into placing me into the next of the line for the throne. _

''Then remove yourself from my sight!'' Naruto ordered as Shido bowed and exited the room. Steeling his anger Naruto made his way to his bedroom. By now his servants should be done washing and dressing Yugito as he really needed to unwind.


End file.
